Winter's night
by jasblue97
Summary: You must read my other story, Yuig's strange cousin to under stand some of the things here! But, here's the summary: After finding a file of Kaiba's mixed with own, Witner decides to go, and give it to him, what will happen when she gets stuck there for?


**Ok, as I promised along time ago, this is **_**Winter's night**_**. It will be lemony, like in this first chapter, but, I have to say this now, this is my first lemon! Don't hate me because of it! It might not be good! Please! But, yes, this will turn into a story! And, Winter's past will be very different from her past in the original story. **

**You must read Yugi's strange cousin to understand what is going on!**

Winter honestly couldn't tell you how she ended up in this position, laying in Seto Kaiba's bed, in hardly any clothing. Seto towering over her, panting hard, but, she can't really say she regretted it either. Now that she had a chance to breathe, and think, she started to piece her day together, she realized, it had more or less been the gods who had set this up. She had begun believing in such gods after spending most of her free time with Amber and Yami. Yeah, it probably was those damned beings…..she guess she had to thank them, rather than curse them.

_**Earlier that day….**_

Winter stared at Annie, her close friend/ co-worker, as she tried to balance the plate of food on her head. She sighed, as the food crashed down from the plate. "Annie, you're going to get us kicked out,"

"You act like it would be the first time," the blonde snorted, and began picking up the fallen food. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Winter raised a brow, and looked to the window, "Have you seen the weather?" She waved a hand at the snow that was falling rapidly; the Domino City was looking like a winter wonder land, and, despite her name, Winter wasn't a big fan of the snow. I mean, she enjoyed it from time to time, but, in small amounts, not tons falling from the sky!

"Winter, hate to break it to you, but, you're a doctor," Annie said, "You need to go to work, whether you like it or not."

"Calm down, would you?" Winter said, "I already went to work for the day, all my patients are fine, and I got everything I needed to do get done, done,"

"Says the girl looking through the pile of paper work," Her friend snorted again. Winter was bent over the table, reading charts, and test results from work. She normally hated working when she was out with friends, but, this was an exception. She needed to get these results in as soon as possible, plus, she really didn't feel like working over the one three day weekend she has had in over a year. She sighed as she reread a chart for the third time, "You need a vacation," Annie said.

"Tell me about it," Winter mumbled, she slammed her head on to the table, and Annie winced for her. "I really need to get home,"

Annie was sympathetic for Winter. She never had it easy, she had been abused as a little girl, and, when she finally got out, she was on her own, that's why she put so much pressure on herself to graduate early, and she needed to get out of the streets as soon as possible. That's how she graduated at seventeen from college, and got a job at the hospital when she was eighteen. Now, she had to deal witht the stress of being a doctor, and, something else was going on with Winter, but, she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Here," Annie took the files, and smiled at Winter, "How about I take these, and you go home and enjoy yourself?"

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am," Annie smiled, "You've been working so hard lately, and it's really stressing you out, more than it needs to be, and you deserve a break. Don't worry about all these," she waved a hand at the files, "I'll do them,"

Winter shot up, and hugged her friend hard, "You are the best! I can't thank you enough!" She pulled back, and accidently caused Annie to drop the files. "Ah, crap, sorry!" They both bent down to pick them up. One, especially caught her eye. She lend over, and picked it up, "Aw crap," she repeated.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked.

What Winter held in her hand was a file from Kaiba Corp. "Why the hell do you have a file from Kaiba Crop.?" Annie asked.

Winter honestly had to think about it, she suddenly realized that it was from when she and Seto had gone out, she had a bunch of files, and so did he, it must've gotten mixed up. "Looks like I'm making a stop on my way home," she sighed. "Well, thank you so much, Annie, I'll repay you the second you ask for it, alright?"

"Alright, I'll see you later!" The blonde waved as the silver haired woman felt the restaurant.

_**At the Kaiba house…**_

Winter walked the large lawn of Seto's huge house. She had walked the entire way here, seeing as the roads were frozen over, and she thought it would be really stupid of her to attempt to drive home. She sighed as she saw the drive way was frozen, _I should've just called and told him I had the file, I wouldn't be taking so damn long to get home. Rob must be getting worried. _She slapped herself in the face for forgetting about her brother. _Damn it, he's gonna be pissed._ She sighed again, _oh well, he's normally pretty understanding, even for a fourteen year old. _

Winter's younger brother was only four year younger than she was. He had finally tracked her down after searching for her for the past two years, and was able to move in, but, that's a different story for a different time. _Maybe I can ask Seto and use his phone to call Rob and tell him I'm gonna be late,_ she decided that would be the best course of action for the moment.

She saw the steps and vaulted forward, suddenly, she slipped on some ice, and fell back, "Shit!" She cried, and that was the last thing she heard before pain exploded in the back of her head, and she was swallowed into the darkness she knew all too well.

_**/**_

"What do you think happened to her?" Winter heard a voice asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She almost sighed at the annoyed tone in the second person's voice. "She slipped on the ice, and hit her head, it knocked her out."

Winter sighed, and opened her dark blue eyes, she saw Seto and Mokuba sitting above her, looking at her with concern, or at least Mokuba was Seto, on the other hand, looked like he was annoyed. She groaned as her head was pounding, "Winter!" Mokuba said, and hugged her, the woman had become very close to younger Kaiba brother. She smiled weakly at him and he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," she admitted. Her head was pounding, and her vision was spinning. "When did you guys find me?" She asked.

"Last night," Seto answered.

She was surprised, "Wait, it's Friday?" She asked.

"Yep," Mokuba answered.

"How long was I out?" She asked, hoping they would know.

"Honestly?" Mokuba asked, "No idea,"

"Huh?"

"Ya see," He said, sheepishly, "We kinda found you in the snow,"

"By the amount on you," Seto said, "It was at least two or three hours." Her eyes widened.

"Holy shit," she said, falling back on to the soft bed. She suddenly remembered, "Seto, did you get your file back?" she asked, rubbing her still throbbing head.

"No, it got soaked in the snow," He said, slightly annoyed, "Next time, just call and say you have it, you suck at deliveries," She glared at him.

_Now I know why Amber broke up with him, he's such a jerk!_ She thought. She sighed, and sat back up, she stretched and felt her shirt ridding up her legs, she squeaked when she saw she wasn't in her jeans and T-shirt she came in. She was in a large t-shirt that was about three sizes too big. "What happened to my clothes!" she demanded.

"You would've gotten sick if you stayed in them," Seto told her, "They were soaked." She couldn't argue with him on that, she was a doctor, and knew that, but, what she was really wondering was:

"Who changed my clothes?"

"Me," Seto smirked, and barely ducked as her fist came flying at him. "What?" He asked.

"Did you really have to take off my bra!" She yelled.

He smirked again, "I thought you'd be more comfortable that way," he shrugged. When her glaring didn't stop, he got up, "Fine don't thank us for saving you," He said, and left.

Winter sighed, "Don't be mad at big brother," Mokuba said, sighing as well, "He was actually genuinely concerned about you when we found you," she snorted, not believing the statement for one second. Her stomach growled loudly, and Mokuba smiled, "You can put on some clothes and come eat breakfast with us," He said, standing. "The only clothes at might fit you, would be Seto's old ones, and, they'll probably still be really big, but, it'll be more than a t-shirt." He waved a hand at the very thing. Winter nodded, and got up, about to follow him to get her barrowed clothes, when her head ace got worse, she held the edge of the dresser she was next to, and took deep breaths.

She looked at Mokuba and asked, "Do you have any Advil or anything like that?"

"Yeah, follow me," she did, and received the pills, which she dry swallowed, and when they took effect, she followed Mokuba into his brother's room. She sat on the large bed, and looked around, not surprised to see that most of the stuff in Seto's room was black, white or dark blue. She looked up as Mokuba placed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on her lap. She smiled her thanks, and went into the restroom.

She looked in the mirror, and winced as she could see the scars on her chest and stomach. She realized Seto must've seen them when he changed her clothes. She sighed, and hoped that he wouldn't ask any questions about them, she knew they would fade in a couple more years, that's what she was really happy about. But, shook her head, and pulled the shirt on over her head, and pulled the large sweats on, she tightened the drawstring as tight as it would go, but the pants still hung loosely on her hips. The shirt fit better than she thought it would, it wasn't huge, maybe at least one size bigger than she normally wore.

She opened the door, after the throwing the shirt she had been in into the hamper, and followed Mokuba into the large dining room, not surprised to see Seto at the head of the table, reading his newspaper. She had to suppress a sigh of irritation as she sat down, thinking,_ how does Mokuba put up with this? Seto's either always at work, or doing something, I kind of feel bad for him, I mean, that's his little broth-_her thoughts stopped as she remembered Rob, "Shit!" She shot up, and asked Mokuba, "Where's the phone?"

"Here," Seto handed her his cell, she raised a brow, surprised he'd let her use it. "What? You don't want it? I'll just take it back,"

"No! Sorry, I was just surprised, is all!" She snatched the phone away, and punched in her home phone number. After two rings, she heard a groggy, "Hello?"

"Rob?" She asked.

"Huh? Winter?" He asked, as if surprised to hear his sister's voice on the other end of the line, "That you sis?"

"Yeah, sorry if I kept you up waiting all night," she said, "I kind of had an accident,"

"Are you alright!" He asked, quickly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just slipped and hit my head." She said, embarrassed.

"You're such a klutz, Winter," Rob laughed.

"Yeah, I know, anyway," she said, quickly after Seto gave her a pointed look that clearly said hurry-the-hell-up, "Do you think you'll fine by yourself for a couple hours?"

"Uh, sis," he said, half laughing, "have you looked outside?"

"No, why?"

"You'll never get home in this weather, unless you want to have another accident."

She looked out the window, and her jaw dropped, the snow was at the windows! She was stuck at Seto's house until it cleared over. "Holy crap!"

"I know, but, don't worry, Winter," Rob said, reassuringly, "I can cook, and I have my laptop, I won't die of boredom, I'm more worried about you, where are you, I don't recognized the number you're calling from,"

"Oh, I'm at Kaiba's house," she answered evenly. Seto glared at her again, but, she ignored him, "So, are you sure you'll be ok by yourself until this storm clears?"

"I'll be fine," Rob said, "I'll see you later alright?"

"Ok, I'll call you later to check up on you, alright? And don't burn the kitchen down again."

"That was once! Can't you let it go!" He asked.

"Tell that to my paycheck, either way, be careful, and don't do anything dangerous."

"Ok, sis, I'll see ya later,"

"Alright, love ya,"

"Love ya too," She hung up, and handed the cell back to Seto, and sat down.

"Was that Rob?" Mokuba asked. He had met the younger Night on several occasions, and had grown to like him.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure he was alright, I think I woke him up though," She shrugged, and picked up a piece of toast, "I hope you guys don't mind me staying here until the storm clears up," she said. "I know it's a little unexpected,"

"Don't worry about it, it'd nice to have someone other than Seto around the house," Mokuba admitted.

"Well, I might be working a bit, but, I'll see what I can put off, since I have until Tuesday off," she shrugged, and bit into the toast. She noticed Seto wasn't even paying attention and had his face stuck in his newspaper, she had to stop herself from snorting, _Jerk._

What she didn't know, was that Seto was only using the paper as a cover for his face, really, he was looking at Winter. She was very beautiful girl, in his opinion. She had cut her long silver hair, and now it ended at her chin, her bangs covered her left eye, and her beautiful pale skin was very appealing to Seto. He could imagine her beautiful body pressed against his, kissing her hotly, and how tight she would be, he had to hold back a groan, as he felt his pants tighten.

"Are you alright, Seto?" Winter asked, as he stood up.

"I'm fine," he walked out the room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What was that about?" She asked the younger Kaiba.

"No idea," both shrugged, and continued eating.

_**/**_

After getting a tour of the huge house from Mokuba, and talking to him about different things, she finally allowed to work. She had a couple files in her bag, which she knew Annie couldn't work on. She only had to look over the files, and try to figure out the best treatment for said patient, there was only four of them, and they were simple cases if she remembered correctly.

Mokuba led her to the room where they set her things, and she picked up her files, delighted to see that they were perfectly dry. She asked him where she could work, and he said his brother's office would be best. She followed him to the office, and saw Seto sitting at his desk, bent over the papers before him. When he said nothing about her staying there, she set her things on the coffee table near the wall, and sat down on the seat there. She opened up one, and pulled her pen out.

She read the patient name quickly.

_Harold Gamridge._

_Age: 43_

_Sex: Male._

_Symptoms: Patient coughs up blood whenever his asthma acts up. Also, find it hard to breathe in dusty areas, which is to be expected with asthma. Possible causes for the blood is torn lung, or, cut in the throat. Has no history of this in the past, no family history can say either._

Winter placed her pen on her lip, something she always did when she was thinking, a lot of people thought it was strange, but, it was better than biting the pens, in her opinion. She scribbled down her thoughts, about possibly getting him in for some x-rays, and maybe and MRI. She also put a note to call Johnny about that, he could get her in as soon as possible.

And this is how it went with the next two patients, simply reading out the problems, and putting down possible solutions. But, the last one was way over her head. Her sapphire eyes almost popped out of her head when she read what was wrong with this guy.

Seto looked up, irritated as Winter burst out laughing. She knew it was wrong to laugh about patients, especially when they have a recognized disease, but, she'd only heard of people getting this patient, she never actually got this kind of guy before.

Seto growled, "What's so funny?" He was fine when she came in, she had been extremely quiet, he actually forgot she had been there in the first place, but now, it was annoying. Winter weakly held up the paper, laughing to hard too hard to actually speak, she waved Seto over, and he sighed, getting up. He read the paper, and had to reread it several times to make sure he was wrong about it. He looked at Winter and asked, "Is that normal?"

"No," she gasped out, she was finally calmed down enough, "only two in every ten people have that,"

He read it, and started chuckling, the paper said:

_Jamie Don_

_Age: 23_

_Sex: Male_

_Symptoms: Patient's wife is complaining that Jamie will turn in his sleep, and proceed to have sex with her. While she does not mind, both she and the patient find themselves extremely tired the next morning. Sound like something you'd like, wouldn't you Winter. __Jack._

"Who's Jack?" Seto asked.

"The doctor who filled out the report, he must've deliberately put this case in my box, or else, anyone else would've gotten it." Winter shrugged.

"And that is a real disorder?" Seto asked, yeah, he had heard of it, but, it always thought it was just a joke.

"Yes," Winter nodded, "But, it's extremely rare, I've had co-workers who've gotten people like this, but, I personally have never gotten someone like this before." She shrugged again, "This is like the Big Foot in medical community. You've heard of people getting it, but, never knowing if it's true until you get a case like it yourself."

Seto didn't want to laugh, it was totally unlike him, but, Winter's giggles seemed to be contagious, and he found himself chuckling again. After they were done, Winter stood, and stretched, accidently letting Seto see the pale skin under her shirt. "Well, I'm done with my work for the day, I'll see you at dinner,"

_**/**_

After Mokuba showed Winter to her room, he called and said, "Your clothes are in the restroom, Winter,"

She nodded, and headed for their, "Night, Mokie!" She called.

"Night!"

She found the bathroom easily, and stumbled around a bit, extremely tired. It had been a long day. And, she thought her head injury might have something to do with her tiredness. She found a large shirt and a pair of boxers on the table, she shrugged, normally, she wore that to bed anyway. She showered quickly, leaving her hair in a clip to keep it from getting wet, and when she was done, changed into the clothes.

She stumbled out the room, and realized that she had no idea where her bedroom was. She sighed, and followed the wall, trying to find something familiar. After what felt like hours, she found a door that was open, and thought she might have done that to remind herself. She really didn't care if she was in the right room or not, she only wanted to sleep.

She walked into the pitch black room, and saw the vague shape of the bed, and stumbled over to it. She lay down, and, right before she passed out, she thought the bed was warmer than it should be. Instead of questioning it, she welcomed it, and fell asleep instantly.

_**The next morning…..**_

Seto Kaiba was never one you could easily surprise. Joey had learned that very thing when he tried to scare Kaiba on Halloween. He had put on a scary clown mask, and jumped out of the locker when Kaiba passed it in the school hallway. Seto had even jumped, instead, he simply stared at Joey, and when no one said anything for several minutes, he pushed the blonde teen out of the way, and said, "Stupid mutt,"

Ya, see what I mean? Most people would've wet their pants when they saw a killer clown jump out of the locker. But, not Seto Kaiba, he had nerves of steel.

But, today was the exception to that rule. When he woke up with something pressed against his chest, he had been confused at first, but, not uncomfortable. Actually, it had been oddly comforting to have the thing, whatever it was against him. But, even though his body and mind yelled at him to just except it and go back to sleep, there was that one part of his mind that told him whatever it was didn't belong. He opened his eyes, and looked down. For the first time, in a very long time, Seto Kaiba actually jumped in surprise.

Winter Night, the very attractive, young doctor, was sleeping next to him in his bed, curled up at his chest. He was surprised to see how calm and fragile the eighteen year old looked in her sleep, as if he moved even an inch, she would wake up. But, that theory was wrong when he knew he jumped, although, he'd never admit it anyone in a million years.

For a couple minutes he simply watched Winter sleep, her breath deep and even. She had her head on her arm, which was bent under her head, her other arm was on her stomach, it was almost as if she was trying to protect herself in her sleep. That's when he remembered the scars that covered Winter's beautiful skin. He wondered, _Who would do that to someone like Winter? She's never done anything bad to anybody who didn't deserve it. _He shook his head clear. The first thing that could possible explain the protective position she was in might be from long term child abuse, much like Joey. Only, the blonde actually fought back after he got tired of it. And, he won, probably from growing up in a gang for a while. It toughened him up, adding to the fact he was a guy.

Winter on the other hand, she was only a girl, and normally, when it's a man abusing the girl, they are powerless against the abuse, no matter how much they fight against it. Without thinking, Seto reached out, and brushed Winter's silver bangs out of her face. He felt oddly protective of the girl.

She stirred, and Seto jerked his hand back, luckily, he was able to fake sleep, he before she opened her eyes. She 'eeped', and fell back on to the floor, landing on the carpeted ground with a soft thump. She cursed, and rubbed her butt. "Why are you in my room?" Seto asked, pretending to sound annoyed.

It must've worked, cause Winter laughed nervously, "Uh, sorry, I thought this was my room last night," she rubbed the back of her head, trying not to sound stupid. "S-s-sorry, Seto."

She got up, but, because she got up, way too fast, she stumbled, and tried to gain her balance by grabbing the dresser next to her. She made it tilt, and the lamp on top slid, and shattered on the ground. Both she and Seto froze, "Uh," she gulped, not keen on the idea of being on the receiving end of that infamous Kaiba glare, "I-I'm sorry?" it came out more as a question, "Is it possible to buy you a new one?"

"No likely, seeing as how that was a one of a kind lamp that came straight out of Cairo." Seto sighed, looking down at the shattered lamp for a second, before returning his gaze to Winter.

She was surprised by his tone, "Y-you aren't mad?"

"Of course not," he shook his head, "Accidents do happen," he shrugged, standing.

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief, "I thought you were gonna bit my head off, but, I do feel bad, maybe I can repay you?" She asked.

"I think we can arrange something." Seto nodded, he met Winter's gaze, He walked over to her, quickly, before Winter knew what was happening, she was chest to chest with Seto, she looked up at him, and took a couple steps back, which he mirrored by taking a couple steps forward.

Soon, she found herself against the cold wall, which was a stark contrast to Seto's warm chest. She looked up at Seto, and saw the look in his eyes, the were full of lust. She shivered, but, not out of fear, out of desire. "Seto," she whispered. He couldn't stop himself before he kissed her hard on the lips.

Winter froze for a second, not really sure if this was actually happening. But, she soon found herself kissing back, fully. Seto wrapped his long arms around her, and she wrapped hers around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Before long, Seto wanted more, he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Winter refused, so, he bit her lip, not hard though, just enough to get her to gasp, and he took full advantage of it. His tongue explored her mouth, finding every part of it, before teasing her own. Winter understood, and kissing back, he was surprised when she actually fought back a little, but he soon won. She moaned slightly as he pulled back, and made a hot trail of kisses down her neck, his hand finding the hem on her shirt.

She gasped as his warm hand cupped her breast gently, she felt Seto's lips lift into a smirk on the skin of her neck. He played with her right nipple, teasingly pinching it, and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He loved the moan she gave, but, he almost lost it when her hips brushed against his. Winter gasped when she felt something hard push back against her. Seto pulled off her shirt, and tossed it away somewhere. His mouth closed around her right nipple, making Winter bite back a cry, and instead whimpered.

Oh, no, that wouldn't do at all. Seto loved the noises she was making, but, he needed more. He bit it gently, and she cried out his name, that was close, but, not what exactly what he wanted.

He lifted Winter up, and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his member rub against her again, and she groaned, "Please, stop teasing!" She begged.

To say the CEO was surprised was understatement. He lifted her gently, and carried her to his large bed. He laid he down gently, and straddled her. she made quick work of undoing his belt, and he pulled his pants down quickly. All that was really keeping them away from each other were the boxers both were wearing. Seto decided to let her have some fun first…..

_**Present….**_

Winter was shaking slightly as Seto pulled her only clothing off. She almost screamed in pleasure as she felt him stick two fingers in. She clutched the sheets under her, and tried to not buck her hips. Seto smirked, and pulled them in and out of her, slowly, torturing her. "Seto," she gasped, "Please,"

"Be patient," He whispered huskily in her ear, "I want you to feel good," he kissed her quickly, and moved down ward, he felt her clench around him in confusion and fear, but, he wanted to make her feel great, and he knew they both needed this. He kissed all the way down to her navel, and looked up her, she had her eyes closed tightly, shaking in pure pleasure, Seto smirked against her skin, this was going to be too much fun.

He pulled his fingers out, and chuckled as she whimpered at the loss, "Trust me, Winter," He said, "This will feel so much better." He opened her legs slightly, and dove in for a taste.

Winter screamed in pure pleasure, Seto dove his tongue in deep, tasting her sweet juices, and loving the sound of her crying his name, over and over again. When he felt her about to cum, he pulled his tongue out, and replaced it with his fingers, and watched Winter.

Winter was panting, and her eyes rolled back as she reached her climax. She gripped the sheets beneath her, and screamed out Seto's name, her back arching. When she came down from her high, Seto lend over her, and kissed her, she looked up at him, and kissed him back.

He looked down at her, and asked, "Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes," was her breathless response. He nodded, and pulled his boxers down, he positioned himself above her and she asked, "Will it hurt?"

"Yes," he nodded, "a little. But, I'll make it go away, I promise," she nodded, and he dove straight into her. She screamed in pain, tears rolled down her pale face. Seto kissed them away, and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'll let you get used to it, just tell me when you want me to move." She nodded, and closed her eyes.

Seto on the other hand, was trying not to groan at how hot and tight she was. It took all his well learned will power to not ram into her at a relentless pace. But, he really didn't want to hurt her. After several moments, Winter opened her eyes, and told Seto, "I'm fine," he nodded, and slowly began moving. Her pain was made vocal by the groans that came out of her throat. She was trying to not show Seto how much it hurt, but, he knew, and kissed her softly, trying to distract her.

Soon, though, the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure. She began moving her hips to meet Seto, and soon, she was crying in pleasure. She told him, "Go faster," and he did. The fast he went the more Winter cried, and the more she cried, the faster her moved. Soon, he could feel her clench around him again, and almost came right there, but, he wanted her to come first, and began slamming into her harder, and his hand moved to her legs, and wrapped them around his waist, causing him to go deeper, and harder. She finally came, and screamed his name again, her eyes rolled back, and her nails dug into his arm as she arched into his chest. When she clenched around him this time, there was no point in trying to stop it, Seto came as well, grunting her name in the back of his throat, he slowed his pace, letting both ride out their highs as long as they could.

When they came down, Winter was almost filled with cum, and it slid down both their legs, not that they cared. Seto pulled out of her, and rolled down next to her. Both were still panting heavily, and Seto wrapped his arm tightly around her, bringing her close to him. They laid in the silence for several seconds, when Winter whispered, "I love you, Seto,"

Seto was surprised, but, it was good kind, he smiled, and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Winter."

**Yeah! Done! And this will turn into a multi-chaptered story, just so you all know. I hope you all enjoyed it, and this was my first lemon, so, please forgive me if it sucked. Well, I'll see you all later! **


End file.
